


My Love Will Never Die

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alone, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a song, Deckerstar - Freeform, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Going to Hell, Heaven, Hell, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, My Love Will Never Die, Not Beta Read, Post Season 4, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sad, Torture, can't think of any more tags rn, finding a solution, prohecy, sin - Freeform, sinnerman, yes it's Deckerstar not Clucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Lucifer returns to Hell to protect the ones he loves and Earth from the prophecy. But Chloe is determined to get him back and stop the world from falling apart. Will they find a way to stay together despite what faith has planned?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for quite some time now and started soon after Season 4. The finale still breaks my heart and this is a heartbreaking one after all. It's not finished at the moment but I wanted to let you guys read some since Season 5 is close.  
> I hope you enjoy this one and don't cry too much, okay? 
> 
> love, Y.

When she opened her eyes again, he was gone. Without control, tears streamed down her face and she sank on the floor, burying her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. She had begged him to stay, told him that she loved him, yet he was gone. Gone because he wanted to do the right thing. Chloe tried to get herself together but it wouldn’t work. The thought of him gone, probably forever, hurt. 

“Why?”, she shouted her pain into the night to the sky. “Why do this to him?!”

There was no answer, just like Lucifer had said. God never answered. 

“Chloe?”, she heard a soft and familiar voice beside her.

She looked up and saw Amenadiel standing on the balcony. She couldn’t deal with this right now. 

“What is wrong? I heard you shout at our father.” She stayed silent. “Where’s Luci?”

She sobbed even more and that was enough of an answer. Amenadiel knew his brother must have left for good. To keep them all safe. He got down and closed his arms around Chloe. She didn’t protest and kept crying. In his mind Amenadiel tried to reach Lucifer but had no luck.

“Will he come back?”, Chloe sniffed at his shoulder.

“I don’t know Chloe.”

“Can’t you go and get him back? Please!”

Her blue big eyes looked into his and he felt her pain. It hurt him just as much as it did her in this moment.

“I... I can try. But I can’t promise he’ll come back.”

She nodded and then realized what he had said.

“I... Take me with you”, she said.

“No!”

“Please. Maybe I can persuade him to come back”, she said, hopeful now.

“He would never forgive me if I take you down there.”

“Please... Amenadiel. You want him back as well, do you?”

He did. But he couldn’t tell her.

“If he decided to go back, I can’t do anything against it. I will talk to him but that’s all.”

Chloe shoved him away and got up. She looked disappointed and betrayed. 

“I will find a way to get him back”, she said desperate and he believed her.

The angel just hoped that she wouldn’t do anything stupid to get him back or get to him. He put a hand on her cheek and smiled softly.

“I will talk to him, I promise.”

Chloe nodded and then he was gone. She was tired and exhausted. She got inside and looked around. Everything felt so different when he was not around. The flat that was once warm and inviting felt cold and lonely. Chloe went to the bar and got herself a drink before she went to his bedroom. Quite tipsy from the strong liqueur she stumbled to his bed and sank down into the soft cushions and silky sheets. She buried her face in his pillow. Wrapped up in his familiar scent Chloe once more started crying. She would never see him again.

Lucifer made his way down the long and dark corridors of Hell. He tried not to think of Chloe and how she had begged him to stay. The only thought that stuck in his mind was those three little words.  _ I love you. _ She had said it and it meant so much to him, yet he couldn’t stay. Not with the prophecy and all the danger that waited for her and the ones he loved. Little Charlie had been in danger due to him. There was no way he could do this once more to them. He reached what he was looking for. He needed to show them, that he was back. That they had to listen to him once more. That he was still the same as when he had left all those years ago. He could see and feel the demons lurk behind the pillars of the hall. Feel their gaze on him. He let his eyes glow and there was a hissing and they shrugged back. He walked up to his throne and sank into it. It was – like he remembered – uncomfortable and cold. His posture spoke for itself and only slowly the demons creeped out of their hiding places and from the shadows. They all bowed and mumbled something about being glad he was back. Then Dromos stepped forward, bowing down as far as he could, with a big smile on his face.

“My king”, he said. “We are so glad you returned. Hell wasn’t the same without you.”

Lucifer stayed silent and just looked at the other man. The other demons could feel his anger and his eyes turned red again before he stood up and moved towards him. Everyone sane enough stepped back. Not so Dromos. He stayed where he was, smiling a little. 

“You”, Lucifer said calmly and smiled his murderous smile. “You betrayed me. You rebelled against me. You kidnapped my nephew and nearly killed my friends.”

“I did what I needed to do, my king.”

“You had your orders to return to Hell. Yet you disobeyed me.”

“Master... I...”

Dromos finally realized that he was in trouble and shrugged back, but Lucifer grabbed him at his jacket. 

“You will never disobey me again...”, he grumbled, showing his Devil face now. 

“My king...”, Dromos tried to speak but Lucifer now grabbed him by the throat, slightly increasing the pressure. 

“You will all do as I say!”, Lucifer grumbled and the demons seemed to shrink under his anger. 

He let go of Dromos who fell to the ground and started coughing violently. 

“Get him out of my sight”, he ordered and some other demons grabbed Dromos and got him under shouting and protest away and into a cell. 

Lucifer tried to calm down and then sat on the throne again. He hoped that this was enough to keep the others in line. He didn’t want to return to his old self, be the torturer he had been. Although he knew that it was inevitable while being here. Try not to think about it, he told himself. His thoughts wandered to Chloe instead. He was still happy that she had told him she loved him. He had waited so long to hear it. But he knew that what he had done, was right. It would be good for all of them. He really just hoped she wouldn’t do anything stupid to get him back or get to him. He could hear Amenadiel in his mind. His brother tried to reach him but he ignored him. Not now. He needed some time before he was able to face his brother or at least talk to him this way. He made himself comfortable and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Sort out things in Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very small chapter 2 for you guys but I promise chapter 3 will be a bigger one ;)

Amenadiel made his way back home to Linda, Charlie and Maze. He found them in the living room. Maze was on edge when he had told her about Chloe shouting at his father. She knew that something was wrong and also saw it now on his face when he walked in.

“What is it?”, she wanted to know.

“I... It’s Lucifer.”

“What about him?”

“He’s gone back.”

“Back?”, Linda now wanted to know. 

“He said he wouldn’t. He resisted for so long”, Maze said.

“Back to Hell?”, Linda asked again. 

“Yes”, Amenadiel confirmed for Linda who held little Charlie in her arm.

“Why now?”

“I don’t know Maze. Maybe because of what happened? Chloe didn’t tell me much. She was... very...”

“Sad”, Linda suggested and he nodded.

“Maybe someone should look after her?”

“Give her some time Linda”, Amenadiel said. “She’ll be fine.”

It was late in the night when Chloe woke up. It took her some time to realize where she was. She heard a sound.

“Lucifer?”, she mumbled tiredly while sitting up in his bed.

There was a figure in the armchair opposite the bed.

“Lucifer?”

“Go back to sleep”, his dark voice said concerned. “You need to sleep.”

“You’re here.”

“I am.”

“But you left...”

“I never left. I’m still there”, he said and gestured to her chest. “I’m still in your heart, aren’t I?”

“You ever will be you idiot”, she mumbled softly.

Lucifer stood up and sat beside her. Feeling the mattress beside her giving in under his weight, feeling the heat of his body beside her, all of this felt real. A single tear rolled down her face. Lucifer softly put his hand on her cheek and brushed the tear away with his thumb. It felt real. His hand on her skin. His touch. Yet she knew he wasn’t there. He would never come back. She would never feel him beside her, his skin under her fingers. She closed her eyes. A second later she felt his lips on hers. Softly, innocent, loving. The moment she gave in and leaned into his kiss the feeling was gone. His hand on her cheek gone and there was only silence and loneliness. Once more Chloe started crying. What a cruel trick of her brain to make her imagine such things. After a while she once more fell asleep and when she woke in the morning, Chloe wasn’t sure if all of this hadn’t just been a dream. The young woman knew, that he wouldn’t come back and she knew she had to get back to work, to Dan and Trixie waiting for her, to her life. Yet she couldn’t so she stayed in his flat. Her own little bubble full of memories and hope and Lucifer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just another small one but I hope you like it :)

Stupid! Angry at how careless he had been he made his way through the corridors of Hell, ignoring the screams around him. He shouldn’t have gone up again. Not so soon. It broke his heart to see Chloe like this. Vulnerable, exhausted, hopeless and in pain. He had no intentions to hurt her like this but leaving had been the wisest decision. The best for all. His thoughts got interrupted by some 

m ovement by the gates of Hell. His demons seemed to be nervous and unsure what to do. One approached him.

“Master... There’s someone at the gates. An angel. He wants to speak to you.”

He had an idea who it was so he made his way to the gates of Hell and found his brother, Amenadiel, waiting.

“Brother!”, the older one said. “I need to speak to you. It’s important.”

“I’ve nothing to say”, Lucifer blocked him. “Leave!”

“It’s about Chloe. Please, listen to me.” Lucifer nodded. “She’s very sad. She hasn’t left the penthouse and is making some sort of plan to get you back. I have no clue what to do or say. Please, I’m sure whatever it is, we can fix this. Please come back home Luci. Come back to her. We all need you.”

“No one needs me”, he said a tat angry. “I’m a danger for everyone. I can’t come with you. I have to stay.”

“You don’t. I’m sure we find a way. Trust me.”

Lucifer’s look was cold, desperate and sad. He shook his head once more.

“Hell is my home now. I can’t disobey again and risk everyone’s life. It’s best to stay away.”

Amenadiel understood what he meant. He nodded and once more looked at the fallen angel.

“Goodbye little brother.”

“Goodbye.”

With this, his older brother left. He sighed and went back. Time to get back to work. There were already rumors that he had gotten weak. He needed to prove them wrong. His thoughts drifted back to Chloe. At least she had thought he had been a dream. No need to freak out about the fact she had woken and saw him. Lucifer didn’t think what to do next, he just did it automatically. He stepped into one of the cells and started to torture the human soul inside. Just a small adjusting to the punishment he already received by himself and it was even worse. After a few hours, he made his way to Dromos’ cell. Time to deal with this properly. The demon sat in his cell, looking up when Lucifer entered.

“Master”, he said. “You’ve come to punish me?”

“Indeed.”

The cell was dimly lit and quite small. There was just stone and iron to keep him in. It was uncomfortable and there was ash everywhere. Damn ash. His suit was already half ruined due to it. He gestured to two other demons who had followed him on his orders, to get Dromos on some old torture device. Quite useful those things. It was like one of those machines' humans had made during the middle ages. Just more... violent. The moment the demon was strapped to the device, he cried out in pain. The mechanism of this was simple. As soon as the demon touches the metal, he would feel all the pain he had inflicted to others. No one could do this for long without breaking down. Lucifer stayed in a chair in a darkened corner, crossed his legs and watched. He knew it was right, he knew he had to keep them in line but yet he felt no pleasure torturing the demon. His thoughts kept drifting to Chloe and how sad she had been. He broke her heart and he wasn’t sure that she would ever forgive him and take him back after that. If he would return at all. He had to think about what his brother had said. She was planning to get him back. But how? How go back and not endanger everyone again? It seemed impossible. 

“Master”, Dromos moaned a few feet away. “Master please... It hurts!”

“That’s what it’s supposed to”, he answered quietly. “You know you deserve it, do you? You know that far worse will await you for your betrayal.”

“My king, please....”

Lucifer didn’t care, instead he stood up and got out of the room. Ordering the other two demons to keep him there and not do anything against his pain. They obeyed. He knew they would. Torturing another demon hasn’t happened in centuries. He never felt like he needed to do it. They had been all loyal to him. Doing this would set an example. Keep them loyal to him. Tired from the events, he made his way to his small palace. He had built himself a place where he could shut himself off from the other demons and souls. It was located in a dark corner of Hell and he had tried to made it as comfortable as possible. He closed the door, wandered into the bedroom and sank on the uncomfortable bed. There was no such thing as luxurious and comfortable things around here. It was part of his punishment. Usually Maze would have been here to protect him but she was still up there with Linda and baby Charlie. Even if he was tired though, he didn’t sleep very well and woke up every now and then. Most times from a dream about Chloe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for some more feels.... *grabs tissues*

Dan tried to call. He did since last night but Chloe couldn’t take the call. She stayed in Lucifer’s bed and ignored everything around her, except the dull pain in her chest. How could she get him back? How end the prophecy? How make sure that he had never go back to Hell and that no demon could escape from there again? It suddenly hit her with realization. The only way to ensure that, was to make Hell disappear. If there was no Hell, these problems would be gone! Triumphant with her idea, she got up, grabbed her few things and hurried to Linda’s where she was sure to find  Amenadiel . Erratic she knocked at the door and it was the Doctor who opened. 

“Chloe!”, she said surprised and let her in.

“Is Amenadiel here? I need to talk to him.”

“I am”, he said a few meters away from the kitchen entrance.

“Chlo!”, Maze said surprised as well with baby Charlie on her arm sitting on the sofa. 

“How are you?”, Linda asked concerned.

“I’m fine. Amenadiel I... I had an idea. How to get him back.”

“Chloe”, he sighed. “I talked to him. He won’t come back.”

His words made her feel lost all over again and some tears stole her way down her cheek. Angry at herself she wiped t hem away and then looked at her three friends. The looks she received from them where full of pity and sadness. 

“So you won’t help me?”, she asked them. 

“You know how stubborn he is. If he decided to stay in Hell, he will.”

“What’s your plan, Decker?”, Maze asked her then and Chloe smiled at her.

“Get rid of Hell”, she simply said and both, the demon and the angel, looked puzzled at her and as if she was insane.

“That’s not an option Chloe”, Amenadiel said. “My father created Hell. He won’t allow this.”

“He’s right Decker. You can’t just get rid of Hell. Where would the souls go?”

Chloe had to admit that she didn’t think of that. 

“And what about closing the gates of Hell forever?”

“Lucifer tried that eons ago”, the angel once more said.

“But he told me that the souls could get to Heaven. By forgiving themselves!”, Chloe said determined to get Lucifer back and rid of the other demons. 

“They could”, Maze confirmed. “But no soul ever did that.”

“What if one would? What if one started? Couldn’t the others just learn from it and manage then?”

“Maybe. But what good would it do?”

Linda just stood there, holding little Charlie and listened to their conversation, watching Chloe. She saw that the young woman was desperate to get him back. She could see that the Detective would do everything and it scared her.

“Chloe... You can’t”, she then said. “Think of Trixie and Dan. They would never forgive you for this.”

“But I have to try Linda”, Chloe said and looked her straight in the eye.

“You want to kill yourself”, Maze then realized. “That’s not an option Decker. I promised Lucifer to take care of you and keep you out of trouble.”

“Chloe, this is insane!”,  Amenadiel said shocked. “And what makes you s o s ure you will go to Hell? You’re a wonder Chloe. I personally blessed your parents. My father ensured that you would live. I’m sure he won’t let you go to Hell.”

“But we have to do something! We have to get him back. I will do anything to get him back, whether you help me or not!”, Chloe shouted desperate and left without another word.

She made her way home and was surprised to find Dan and Trixie there. Her daughter immediately went to her and hugged her after she entered. 

“Mom.”

Dan also stood up and came closer, watching her carefully. He could see her tear-stained face and swollen eyes. He knew that something was wrong.

“You ok? We were worried”, he simply said. “You didn’t answer any texts or calls.”

“I was busy”, she lied. “Dan...”

“Yes Chlo?”

“Can you take Trixie for a few days? I’ve this thing to do and I won’t have much time for her.”

“Sure...”

“Come on monkey, get some clothes for the next days. You’ll be staying at your dad’s place for a while.”

Trixie obeyed and got to her room to grab some clothes and her stuff for school. Meanwhile Dan stepped closer and looked at her carefully.

“You look like hell. Everything alright?”

“I’m fine, just tired.”

He scrutinized her once more and knew that she lied.

“It’s him, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Lucifer.” Hearing his name hurt and Dan could see it. “What has he done this time?”, he sounded angry.

“Nothing. He just...”

“Stop trying to defend him. He’s not worth it.”

“Why are you so angry at him?”, Chloe finally asked.

“He’s responsible for Charlotte’s death! He withheld vital information about Pierce. He lied to all of us and got someone killed!”, Dan now shouted.

“But what if he changed? What if he’s doing the right thing now?”

“He’ll never change”, Dan said and stepped to the window to look out and calm down. 

He felt so angry. He felt angry that Chloe had actually fallen for this prick. A guy who was just all about himself and never cared about others. He could hear Chloe cry and was surprised. He hadn’t seen her like this in ages. Immediately he was by her side again and embraced her. Chloe didn’t shrug away.

“What’s going on Chloe? Please talk to me...”

“He... He left me”, Chloe mumbled at his shoulder. “He was doing the right thing and left.”

“But how could that be the right thing?”

She stayed silent. Telling Dan the truth about Lucifer and what had happened with little Charlie wasn’t an option. After a while she calmed down and he let go of her.

“You won’t tell me more, will you?”

“I can’t”, she mumbled.

“Just promise me one thing”, he asked and Chloe looked at him. “Don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

“I’m trying”, she mumbled.

Dan kissed her forehead and then collected Trixie and they left. Chloe was exhausted. She had to get a grip. She had to get him back. She headed to take a shower and then tried to do some research. She still had some books Father Kinley had got her so she once more read them, now trying to find a way to get him home. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer was tired. Tired because he didn’t sleep well and much, tired of Hell. Tired of people suffering. He wished he could go back. He wished he hadn’t hurt Chloe this much. The image of her in his bed, crying and sad haunted him. He made his way down the roads and entered another cell of a prisoner to torture the soul in it. 

He didn’t have much to do. The man tortured himself by holding the woman he loved in his arms, stabbed by himself. Lucifer was shocked by it. 

“What happened?”, he asked and stepped closer.

“I was so angry”, the man sobbed. “I... I lost control for a second and there was the knife...”

“You killed her”, he said still astonished. “You killed the woman you love.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to... “

The man sobbed and pulled her closer. Then the same scene. The man and the woman fighting. He shouted something, she shouted back and then it suddenly happened. The woman looked at him and he immediately let go of the knife. She sank down and the man held her again, crying over her dead body.

It hurt Lucifer. He usually never felt like that but seeing this, hurt him. Without thinking he stumbled out of the cell and down the corridors. Bloody hell why was this so hard?! He shouldn’t be so attached to her. To what he did. It shouldn’t be so hard to let go. Yet.... He made his way to his private area and then thought about what to do. There wouldn’t be anything wrong with sometimes getting upstairs, checking on her and his nephew. Just now and then. And so he did. He spread his wings and flew out of Hell and to Earth to see her. Silently he landed by her apartment and looked through one of the windows to look at her. She seemed more normal again. He could still see the traces of the crying and the lack of sleep. She was sitting on her sofa, reading in some books. He just stayed in his hiding place, watching her. It was late when she finally fell asleep. He made his way inside and put a blanket over her since it was a cold night before he looked at the books. The bible, some religious books, notes... What was she up to? 

“Lucifer”, she mumbled and for a second he thought she was awake. “Don’t leave...”

He put a strand of hair back behind her ear and kissed her softly on the cheek. 

“I won’t leave”, he promised. “Not for long...”

He stayed for a few more hours and made his way to Linda’s house to check on her and Charlie. Amenadiel didn’t feel his presence and he stayed careful not to give it away. Everything seemed to be fine. The sun already rose when Lucifer made his way back to Hell. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No one seemed to have noticed his absence. All was fine. He returned to work with quite more enthusiasm than before and it was a bit easier for him. 

Chloe woke up late the next day to someone knocking at the door.

“Chloe!”, she heard Amenadiel shout in front of it. 

She stood up and a blanket fell to the floor. She couldn’t remember that he had used one last night. Irritated by it she made her way to the door and opened. 

“Are you alright?”, he asked and stepped in, looking around.

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I sensed another celestial”, he said and looked around. “The one was here...”

“How is that possible? And who was it?”

“I don’t know.”

“While you’re here... I want to talk to you about something.”

Amenadiel knew that it wouldn’t stop her if he said that his brother would never return, so he stayed silent and listened to her. She ushered him to the sofa and started quite agitated. 

“ So I remembered what Father Kinley told me about him getting Lucifer back to Hell. There’s this exorcism but what about if we turn it to something else. What if there is something to get the Devil back instead of down to Hell? A summoning or something?”

“There isn’t Chloe. Why would someone want to summon the Devil?”

“Well then what’s your plan?”, she asked angry. “You’re an angel, you know how all this works. Why don’t you help me with this?”

“I can’t Chloe. I can’t just get you down to Hell. I can’t just get him back if he doesn’t want to. That’s not how it works.”

“Why can’t you?”

“What?”

“Why can’t you get me down there?”

“You’re human. You can’t just go to Heaven or Hell as you please. You have to be a celestial being to do so.”

“But you said you blessed my parents. That I’m a wonder. Why does it not work then?”

“You have to be dead Chloe. Feel guilty you go to Hell. Don’t and you go to Heaven.”

“Lucifer said you got Charlotte to Heaven.”

“That was a one-time thing. We are usually not allowed to get a human soul to Heaven or Hell.”

“You won’t help me with this?”

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Well then I have to do it on my own”, she mumbled and left upstairs.

She could hear him leave and then started to shower and dress. Still thinking about the blanket and what he had said about another celestial being here. Could it have been him? No, he wouldn’t risk everything to come back to her. She shoved the thought away and concentrated on the task at hand. Then she remembered something else. Lucifer has once talked about a coin that would get him back to Hell if he wished. What if she found this coin? She could use it to get to him and talk. After getting dressed, she made her way over to his flat again and started searching for the coin. She found nothing. Where was this bloody coin? She started crying and tossed one of the pillows from the sofa away. Glas shattered and when she looked up, she saw one of the decanters and some glasses broken on the floor. She got up and started to clean up when she cut herself on one of the shards. Like in trance she took up the piece and looked at the blood dripping to the floor, mingling with the Whiskey. An idea spread in her head. She knew it was a one-way trip but she couldn’t care. She was too involved in all of this and just had one thought. Get back to him. Without thinking further, she took the piece of glass and let it slide over her wrist. It hurt and a second later the blood started flowing over her skin down to the floor. Chloe smiled while she sank back against the piano felling more and more weak and tired.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe woke up at some crossroads. One path was bright and sunny, the other was dark and it looked as if it would snow. Something told her that this was the time to choose Heaven or Hell. If she wanted to see him again, she had to go right, down the dark path. Down to Hell. Chloe didn’t even look back when she walked down the snowy road, soon realizing that it was ash and not snow. It took her some time but soon she reached a huge gate. Chloe stepped closer and it opened itself, letting her into Hell. It was deserted... Not what she had imagined at all. She had no idea where to go or what waited for her. Chloe walked down the streets further in. She could feel watched and looked around, but couldn’t see anyone. Where was he?

Lucifer stepped out of one of the cells and immediately felt it. Something had changed. Some demons where running past him. He could hear whisper. What was going on? He made his way down the streets to the Gates of Hell. The demons who ran past him looked shocked and scared. He grabbed one by the arm and made him talk.

“What’s going on?”, he wanted to know.

“My king, there’s someone here from heaven. Just walked in.”

“From heaven but...”

He let the demon go and walked quicker to the gates now. How could someone from Heaven be here? Just walking in and without him realizing? And suddenly he felt it again... A familiar feeling. No... No... No.... He stopped. There she was, beautiful as ever. Standing right in front of him in the middle of a square in Hell.

“What did you do?!”, he shouted.

Chloe stopped when she saw him. He looked dashing as always but something had changed and she could feel it. He looked shocked to see her.

“What did you do?!”, he shouted at her and stepped closer. 

This was the first time she truly was afraid of him and stepped a bit back. Lucifer stopped dead in his track and waited. She stayed silent and just looked at him. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the road, deeper into Hell.

“Where are we going?”, she wanted to know.

“Sch... Not now...”

He knew that the demons where watching them. If they found out who she was and what was going on, she would be in danger. Why was she even here? How did she die? If she would die, he had been sure she would have gone to Heaven and not come here. He quickly got her to his place and shut them both off from everyone else. 

“What are you doing here? What have you done?”, he said still angry and sad and somehow lost.

“I... I needed to see you.”

“And so you got killed and came here? How did this even happen? Why you’re not in Heaven?” He looked at her and saw the fresh cuts at her wrists. “No... What did you do Chloe?”

He let his hand slide over her cheek and looked worried.

“I had to see you. Please... Come back to me. I know we can solve all this. Please come home.”   
“I told you I can’t. Not now. Please understand Chloe. If I return you are all in danger. Now let’s find a way to get you back”, he said anxious. “I can’t believe you did kill yourself to get here!”

Chloe saw his anger and his worry. She knew there was no way back. She grabbed his hand before he could get away and for the first time, he really looked at her. Her hand slid over his stubbled cheek.

“I love you”, she mumbled. “Please come back...”

“I...”

He wanted to tell her that he would, that he loved her too, but it was impossible. Without thinking Chloe pressed her lips to his and pulled him closer. He hesitated but after a few more seconds he kissed her back and it was perfect. Just when they had to breath his lips left hers.

“Chloe”, he breathed and stroke her cheek. “I... I got to get you back. It’s too dangerous for you here.”

“But you’re here... How can it be dangerous?”

“You have no idea”, he grumbled. 

He stepped back and tried to think of something to get her back. 

“Lucifer...”

She said and he turned around again. She grabbed her chest.

“What’s wrong?”, he said alarmed.

“I don’t know”, she mumbled and looked at him.

He could see how her silhouette faded and he knew what that meant. Someone was trying to get her back and somehow, he was thankful for it.

“Please, don’t try to see me again”, he said. “I need to know you’re safe”, he said while he held her hand. 

“I don’t want to go”, she said and grabbed his hand a bit stronger. “Lucifer...”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sry it's been so long, I was busy and out of ideas for this one. But a friend on Twitter helped me and since my writing muse returned I'll be on this more often and try to update asap.  
> Here's a small chapter 7 for the weekend.  
> Enjoy! :) 
> 
> love, Y.

When Chloe opened her eyes she was in a white room and a steady beeping accompanied her. She looked around and saw Dan beside the bed. She must be in hospital. 

“What the fuck were you thinking Chlo?”, he asked angry and nearly shouted. “For one moment, did you think about Trixie? Did you think about me? About your mom? About work?”

Now she felt ashamed that she had done it, but yet... She had seen him. She had been there. She had told him to come home. Maybe he would now. Dan scrutinized her and then stormed outside. He was angry and deep down he knew whose fault this was. Bloody Lucifer Morningstar! Even when gone he harmed those that Dan loved. She could see in her eyes that it was for him. That she hadn’t thought about any consequences. But this wasn’t the Chloe he knew. Something was wrong with her. She would never kill herself over a guy. She was too strong.  So what was this all about? He knew that she kept some secrets from him. Maybe one of those was the reason she had done it? Dan had to find out what was going on. He needed to know to keep her safe from him. Damned Morningstar! First Charlotte and now Chloe. He had to end this before it would be too late. Before he’d lose Chloe as well. Angry he made his way out of the hospital and to Lux. He had to talk to Maze. Maybe she knew more about all this.

Lucifer was alone again. He was angry as hell and mostly at himself. He was the reason Chloe had done this in the first place. Blind with anger he tossed a chair against the wall that it burst into pieces and then left into the darkest pits of Hell. He needed to let off some steam and her e he  could do it. Here he could punish the worst scum that came to Hell. He wandered through the dark corridors and looked for something suitable. After a while he entered one of the rooms and found himself with Pears. Pears looked at him calmly while he sat up from his chair. The room looked exactly like the house Cain had lived in during his time in L.A. Nothing was changed and there was nothing that looked as if he tortured himself. 

„ What an unusual surprise”, the other one said quite amused and looked at him. “You look like hell.”

“Doesn’t look as if you suffer enough down here.”

“Well I’ve nothing I regret.”

“Nothing? Is that so?”, Lucifer grumbled and stepped closer.

“Compared to you, I lived a peaceful life. I didn’t harm anyone. I worked my a ss off to catch the worst criminals. I don’t deserve to be here.”

“But apparently you do. No one ends up in Hell if he doesn’t deserve it.” 

“Well I could say the same about you”, Pears said cheeky. “You stayed out of here for so long but yet you’re back. What changed?”

Cain could see the look and the hurt in his eyes and he knew. He smiled and laughed.

“It’s Chloe, isn’t it? Ah... you always had a thing for her.”

Lucifer felt as if his heart had been ripped out. It hurt, thinking about her. He knew she must be alive and yet he knew that he would never see her again. These visits had to stop. 

“She told you, didn’t she?” Lucifer looked at him and hurried to the door. “She told you and you’re trying to protect her!”, Cain shouted and laughed when he stepped outside again. 

His words stayed with Lucifer while he hurried to his private area to forget. Being back here, being once more King of Hell, was way more complicated than it ever was. He knew he had to do his job and keep the Demons in line and yet he didn’t dare to get back to his old self. He also didn’t want to. Being the man he now was, being the man Chloe loved was who he wanted to be. He had learned to forgive and finally started to accept himself, giving up wasn’t an option. He would stay strong. For Chloe... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lucifam and readers!
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I'm slightly stuck with "how to get Lucifer back" so this might take some time. Meanwhile, here's chapter 8 with some more familiar characters :) 
> 
> Enjoy and only 3 days until Lucifer Season 5a ! 
> 
> love, Y.

Meanwhile Lucifer was watched. Watched by someone who he would have never expected. The man turned away from what he saw and made his way to the garden. Doubt and  pain where his companion these days when he watched the King of Hell. Was it right? 

“Dad!”, he heard a familiar voice and turned to see one of his youngest  daughter's head to him. 

“What do you want Azrael?”, God asked his youngest one.

“You watched Luci, did you?” He stayed silent. “Don’t you think that he had suffered  enough? All those years in Hell and even now after he changed?”

“Daughter, I think this is none of your business. Like you he has a responsibility. He just can’t get rid of Hell. Just like you can’t get rid of Death.”

“But he doesn’t deserve to live there! He loves her Dad. And you made her, don’t forget that.”

“I know what I did!”, God now shouted angry. “I did it for a purpose.”

“And now your purpose is done. Let him be happy”, Azrael said. “Or else I will help him.”

“You can’t. You got other responsibilities.”

“Yes, the Death. But since I’ll also meet them at the crossroads...”

“You wouldn’t dare rebel against me.”

God was sure of it. His daughter had always been faithful and had obeyed him.

“I love my brothers dad. Even Lucifer. I’d do anything for them and you know it”, Azrael said, turned around and left him again. 

God sighed. He knew his daughter was right. Yet he somehow wasn’t ready to face the consequences of his actions. He looked up and into the stars. A beautiful thing and all this created by his son. He turned away and tried to shove the thought of him and the whole mess down there away and concentrated on some more urgent things. 

Chloe recovered quickly and soon was able to go home again. Dan got her home and made her promise that she would call if she needed anything. She promised and he let her alone. She needed a distraction so she decided to wash her clothes and clean a bit before her look fell onto the book Father Kinley had given her. She still had some hope that she could get him back. She got all her notes and books and sat on the kitchen bar to do some more research. She had another week off from work, she used for research. It was late on Saturday Night, when Chloe heard a familiar rustling. She turned around, expecting to see  Amenadiel , but instead it was a young  dark-haired woman, no angel - Chloe corrected herself in her mind. She tugged her wings in and smiled at Chloe.

“You must be Chloe Jane Decker. I’m Lucifer’s and  Amenadiel’s sister Azrael. Angel of Death.”

“Angel of Death? Should I be worried?”

“Oh dear, no!”, Azrael said and laughed. “I won’t harm you. I just appear to dead people and collect them to guide them to heaven or hell. I’m also friends with Ella.”

“Ella? She  knows about Angels?”

“No. She thinks I’m a ghost. I  appeared when her parents died in that car accident. I kept an eye on her all those years and managed to get her and my brother together. She is good for him and so are you. That’s why I’m here.”

Azrael sat beside Chloe after the young woman gestured to the chair beside her. Chloe eyed her curiously and waited. 

“I’m worried about my brother. He loves you and hell is breaking him more and more. Dad is quite angry about all of it and won’t let him come back so I told him I’d do something against it. I’m here to help you, to get him back and out of hell. I mean he’s an angel after all. He changed and it’s a good thing. I’m happy for both of you”, Azrael smiled at the Detective and Chloe blushed a bit.

“So you can help me get him back?”

“Maybe. But I first have to talk to my brother since I can’t do this alone.”

“If you need me in any way, just... appear?”

Azrael laughed and nodded. 

“I see why he likes you”, she said and spread her wings. “I’ll be in contact.”

Within a moment Azrael was vanished and Chloe alone again. For the first time again, she had hope that this would truly work. 

The next week Chloe was back to work and was immediately happily greeted back by their colleagues. No one had an idea why she had been absent. There were rumors about her and Lucifer but no one knew, not even Ella who now hugged Chloe long and told her how sorry she was that Lucifer was gone. Hearing his name hurt. After the two women had coffee and talked, she sorted some files and it was late when she was asked to come and see their chief. 

“You wanted to see me”, she said to the women behind the desk.

“Yes. I know what happened and you will agree that you’re unstable and not fit to work alone again. Not after everything.  So you’ll get a new partner and will seek psychological help. If the psychologist things you’re fit for duty then maybe I'll let you go off on your own. But until then you’ll work with your ex-husband. He’s the most fitting to keep you safe and I know you two can keep business and private  separated .”

“ But... ”

“No ‘but’ Decker. It’s an order.”

“Yes Mam.”

Defeated Chloe headed back to her desk. She worked late and nearly everyone was gone when she looked up because she felt a familiar feeling and rustling.

“Hello Chloe”, sat Azrael who stood a few feet away, smiling at her. 

“What are you doing here?”, she asked, quickly looking around if anyone had seen her.

“I’ve a proposition”, she said and sat by her desk.

“Have you found a way to get Lucifer back?”

“I have an idea but I first wanted to talk with you about it. I...”

“Rae-Rae?!”, they were interrupted by a familiar and surprised voice.

Chloe looked to the laboratory and saw Ella, standing out there, looking at them.

“You can see her?”, Ella asked Chloe and stepped closer. “I’m not crazy after all!”

“Hello Ella!”, Azrael said happy and stood up before hugging the young  scientist . 

“Why do you think I can’t see her?”

“She thinks I’m a ghost”, the angel explained to Chloe and smiled softly. “It was safest for you to believe that.”

“But what are you then if not a ghost?”, Ella asked confused. “And how do you know each other?”

“Well actually I’m Lucifer’s sister. And an Angel, like my brother.”

“An Angel?”, Ella said skeptical. “And Lucifer’s one too?”

“He is”, Chloe now said. “I saw it.”

“But he’s also the Devil”, Rae-Rae explained simply.

“But this can’t be. Those things don’t exist!”, Ella protested but not very believable.

“Did you stop believing everything you had faith in?”

“God disappointed me too much”, Ella confessed.

“I know. I was there. First Charlotte and now my brother is gone, vanished. I know how you must feel. But believe me, that it’s all true. Dad, Angels, Demons, Heaven and Hell.”

“No..”

“Why do you believe in ghosts but not in Angels? Is it so hard to believe that we exist?”

Azrael stepped a bit back and spread her wings. Ella looked stunned at her and Chloe smiled softly, happy that her best friend finally knew. Things would be easier from now on.

“You are an Angel!”

“Yes”, Rae-Rae said and Ella hugged her again.

“But how can Lucifer be the Devil?”, she asked confused after they separated again. “He’s so kind and such a good friend and he truly loves you Chloe.”

“But the Devil is also an Angel”, Chloe said. “Remember that he got banished from Heaven. It says so in the bible and it’s right. He loves me and I do love him. That’s why Azrael is here. She wants to help me get him back.”

“Get him back?”, Ella asked even more confused. 

“He got back to Hell to keep Chloe and his nephew and friends safe. He sacrificed his life here for you all to be safe”, Lucifer’s sister explained calmly.

“That’s a lot to take in”, Ella said and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Chloe’s desk. “Wow...”

“ So what did you want to propose?”, Chloe asked Azrael after a while and when Ella had calmed down a bit. 

“I want you to come with me to my brother Amenadiel. He might help us because what I’ve to propose is dangerous.”

Chloe nodded and a few moments later the three of them left the building. Ella had agreed to help and they were on their way to Linda’s place.

Lucifer lived from day to day, torture to torture. He felt tired and he knew he needed some sleep, yet he couldn’t. Every time he closed his eyes, he dreamed of Chloe. She was with him, all the time. He wandered through the corridors of his home, through the streets of Hell. He had rolled his sleeves up and had gone rid of his jacket. He needed a cigarette, but there weren’t such things in Hell. Just this bloody ash, torture, darkness. Pain. He could feel when someone was tortured. He could hear their screams. It was his own torture. Knowing that he could never go back and that she loved him. Then there was a disturbance, coming from the gates. What was going on? Lucifer quickly made his way to the gate and saw  Azrael waiting there.

“Hello brother”, she said and smiled softly.

“Hello sister”, he said and they both hugged. 

He loved his little sister and they had lots to do due to their connection over the years.

“What brings you down here?”, he asked her.

“You. I was worried. I heard what was going on. I know about Chloe and what you did. I’m very proud of you brother”, she said and smiled.

“Proud because I sacrificed my life for theirs?”

“Yes. You grew up and started to care. That’s something important Lucifer. Caring. Loving.”

“Love”, he spit the word out into the silence between them and it hurt. “Love only hurts.”

“But it’s also the one force on earth that’s the most powerful weapon.”

“I can’t go back.”

“Why do you think that?”

“The demons”, he explained. “They rebelled before. I nearly lost my family.”

“Sentiment”, his sister then said smiling. “Very important.”

“What do you want Azrael?”, he asked, irritated by her  behavior , slowly losing patience.

“Do you love Chloe?”

“Why would you ask me that?”

“I just need an answer. Do you love her?”

“With all my heart”, he confessed and sighed sadly.

“I get you back brother”, Azrael said and left before he could say anything.

Confused he headed back to the small house and tried to get some rest. He was exhausted but once more his thoughts about Chloe kept him occupied. Days passed, weeks, months... And he lost track of time. Starting to forget, starting to cling to the memories of Chloe just to stay sane.


End file.
